


Peregrine

by setintomotion



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setintomotion/pseuds/setintomotion
Summary: This is All Time Low, your favorite rock band from Baltimore. Let’s take a trip and follow them on their musical journey.





	Peregrine

**June 18, 1958**

Jack turned twenty today and while he still wasn’t old enough to drink, it didn’t stop him. Since when did Jack Barakat ever completely follow the rules?

He found himself using the last of his pineapple juice and coconut rum to make Blue Hawaiis. Unsure of how much he’d actually need, he just made it by the pitcher. After mixing the cocktail, he took the pitcher to the dining table. That was the last thing he needed to get done, done. Any guests that wanted to come over could come over. 

Jack took off his jacket and sat on the sofa and shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the calm, the silence. He felt like he should be excited, today was his birthday. His special day. Yet, he found himself feeling no different than he did most other days. Today should be special, but it didn’t really quite feel like it. At least he would have friends over. Everything was better with friends. In the midst of his thinking, Jack would eventually find himself looking through the window. He saw what he thought to be a falcon in the distance, hooded and flying.

_Imagine having that sort of freedom,_ Jack thought to himself as he briefly watched the falcon _, I wish I could have that._

Jack’s train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. He got up and put his jacket back on. Looking through the peephole, he smiled at what he saw. His friends. Two of the three, at least. Alex and Zack. Rian, the third friend, was nowhere to be found. Beyond Rian’s absence, the first thing Jack noticed was the instruments. He opened the door, putting on a less melancholy facade.

“Hey guys,” Jack greeted them, “come on in! I see you brought your instruments.”

Zack nodded followed by Alex replying with enthusiasm, “We did! You should see my guitar. It’s a new one. She’s a beauty.”

“Let me see it!”

Zack leaned his bass’s case against the wall by the front door and took his leather jacket off, putting it on the coat rack next to the entrance while Alex headed to the sofa. Alex put his guitar case on the coffee table as Zack straightened out his tie and waistcoat. 

“This is the moment of truth, Jack,” Alex smiled as he opened the case.

There it was, shiny and sunburst. A beauty, just as Alex had said.

Jack’s face brightened up, “A Les Paul?”

“Yeah, hard to miss, isn’t it?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Sounds nice, too,” Zack added, “Alex was at my place the other day with it. Jammed out a little.”

“Speaking of jamming out, should we have a little jam session? I’ll get my guitar. Rian will just have to miss out,” he paused for a moment, only now realizing Rian was absent, “Where is he, anyway?”

“Not sure,” Zack answered, “Late, obviously. He’s always late. Always damn late!”

The trio laughed as Jack left to get his guitar. The wooden stairs creaked as he went downstairs. Jack promised himself that he’d fix them. He also promised himself he’d paint them other than that ugly green. Whatever, though. He tried not to get too distracted by it. That wasn’t his priority at the moment. Just get the guitar. That’s all he needed to worry about.

The basement was dark. More than it should be, at least. Even with the lights on, it was difficult to see. Luckily for Jack, it was broad daylight. He didn’t have to worry too much. While windows were small and few, the light that was shining through was just enough to help him. In a corner, by one of the windows, was his music stuff and a chair. It was a space where Jack could just do his thing. Just making basement noise, that’s all. It was disorganized, dark, and uninspiring, but it was what Jack had to work with.

He picked up his pace a little and finally got his guitar off of its stand. It was an acoustic, a bit older, and nowhere near as nice as Alex’s. Nonetheless, it was dear to him and it played. Putting the guitar’s strap on his shoulder, he got a couple of amps for Alex and Zack and carefully headed back upstairs. The sounds of his friends conversing with each other became more clear as he ascended. Making it back to the living room, he set down the speakers. Alex and Zack turned to look at the tweed-cased amps.

“I can get everything set up for you guys,” Jack said, “There’s a pitcher of Blue Hawaii on the dining table. Feel free to help yourself.”

“Oh, wow! Thanks, man!” Alex replied as he and Zack got up to get a drink.

Then, Jack got to work, cords and all. It was simple and it wouldn’t take him too long. His work, though, would be interrupted by another knock on the door. Jack dragged himself to the door, looked through the peephole, and there he was. Rian.

“Look who’s late again,” Jack said jokingly as he opened the door.

“As always,” Rian responded, “Having a good day, so far, Jack?”

“Could be better, but at least we have drinks.”

“I mean, that’s something.”

Jack chuckled, “Yeah. Anyways, come in! Alex and Zack are just relaxing right now and I’m getting us set up for a jam session.”

“Can’t believe you guys almost did that without me!”

“That’s what happens when you’re always late.”


End file.
